


Blue Eyes

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic cliche for supplyship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

They were dressed up--Vala being of the opinion that something this momentous required more than the usual effort.  
  
Sam knew that Cam and Vala had brought a verve back into SG-1 that had been missing, and so she'd let Vala toss her a slinky red dress and heels. She'd even put on some lipstick and done her hair in soft curls, her hair just long enough to make it worthwhile.  
  
The lights were already dimming, the room hushing to silence as Sam, Cam, Daniel, and Vala slipped into four seats around a small table with a solitary candle in the middle.  
  
A moment of complete silence, and then the band started. Sam recognized the song right away and smiled. She'd always loved Frank Sinatra, just like every woman was supposed to. She loved how his music was almost...conversational. And romantic.  
  
The curtains on stage drew back, revealing the band, but no one was on stage just yet.  
  
 _How glad the many millions of Annabelles and Lillians  
Would be to capture me  
But you had such persistence, you wore down my resistance  
I fell and it was swell_  
  
The soft, low voice came through the speakers, but the audience turned around, trying to figure out where the singer was standing. He was good. Really good. Sam felt herself smiling more broadly and relaxing a bit. She shouldn't have worried after all.  
  
"I really didn't know Teal'c could sing," Vala whispered to Daniel, who hushed her just as the spotlight lit up a curtain near the back, on the other side of the room from where the team was sitting. In the center stood Teal'c, dressed in a wonderful grey suit and wearing a hat, his eyes cast down. He wore a solemn expression Sam had never seen on him before, and she leaned forward to get a better look as he sang the next part.  
  
 _I'm your big and brave and handsome Romeo  
How I won you I shall never never know.  
It's not that you're attractive  
But, oh, my heart grew active  
When you came into view._  
  
As he sang, he looked up, scanning the room but not looking to their corner just yet. Sam could tell that more than a few of the women were entranced by the song, and by the mournful look Teal'c had as he just barely made eye contact with everyone.  
  
 _I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie  
All the day and night-time hear me sigh.  
I never had the least notion that  
I could fall with so much emotion._  
  
Finally, Teal'c spotted them, and for just an instant, he froze. He hadn't known they knew, hadn't known they'd be there tonight. He looked right at Sam, and an odd look passed between them. Finally, he nodded gravely and continued singing, only now, instead of giving everyone equal attention as he passed, he kept looking at Sam.  
  
 _Could you coo, could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share?  
The world will pardon my mush  
'cause I have got a crush on you._  
  
Teal'c was drawing nearer, and now he wasn't looking at anybody else. Vala nudged her in the ribs, but Sam wasn't paying attention to her--only to the man looking directly into her eyes, singing words that would have made her laugh on any other day. Only today he seemed to mean them.  
  
 _Could you coo, could you care_  
For a cunning cottage  
That we could share?  
The world will pardon my mush  
cause I have got a crush, my baby, on you.  
  
On the final line, he reached out, and Sam took his hand blindly, her heart pounding. Teal'c tugged, pulling her so she was standing, and then reached around her with the arm not holding the mic, leaning forward for a small kiss.  
  
The music stilled, and the room went crazy with applause. All the blood in Sam's body rushed to her head, and Teal'c smiled at her for just a second before turning to the room at large and taking a bow. He gave Sam's hand a squeeze and then headed back up toward the stage slowly.  
  
Sam sank back down slowly into her chair, barely paying attention to the looks her teammates were giving each other.  
  
Finally, Cam cleared his throat. "That was...unexpected."  
  
Sam just nodded faintly. Unexpected, indeed.


End file.
